everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Sage Idason/Relationships
Family Mother The previous little Ida currently runs a dance studio, mostly frequented by more modern-styled dancers. It's a nice, expansive (and expensive) studio, lots of sunlight. Sage's relationship with his mother is sort of distant. Although Little Ida's a respectful, responsible type, she's often too busy wrapped up in her own work to look after her son. As long as her darling son doesn't get up to too much trouble and invites her to his orchestra and theatre performances, he's not doing too badly. Father Sage's father and mother are now divorced, and only really meet when the two are invited to one of Sage's performance nights. His father runs a florist shop and does flower arrangements. Nothing special. He's pretty chill about his son as well, but is a little worried about Sage's conspiracy theory obsession. Lavender Blue The next University Student in his story. Sage thinks that they're incredibly cool. {WIP} Friends Sage generally chills with fellow Orchestra or Theatre people. ((wip)) Bathilda Waits "two kids from different walks of life joined by the power of theatre and jazz hands and awkward convos" - me, to Bug very tba. to put: class differences, awkward convos, friends since freedom/legacy year. both opinionated af. ((very wip they deserve superfluous paragraphs)) River Loxias Sage had been standing on a soapbox when he first encountered River. He had been declaring some of his conspiracies that day, reading off files in a manila folder, trying to get the word out about Ever After’s corrupt system. Most people had assumed this was some kind of sly promotion of his play or just some attention-seeking ploy, and had walked off. At that point, River had landed and appeared out of nowhere, startling the boy and holding up a note that simply said “Continue”. The two’s initial encounters tended to involve exchanging whatever information they deemed worthy of sharing, and carefully scrutinising the facts of the other. Mostly, they were just intrigued by the other and tried to find out more about the other’s beliefs and how that could advance their own personal view of the world. Although Sage had always been curious who the person behind the gas mask was, he hasn’t posed any questions on River’s origins – partially because he’s slightly too anxious to ask, wonders if learning about any origins would disturb the “literary quality of his knowledge”, and also because his mother taught him to respect people’s privacy. However, he does pose a ton of questions to River about their graffiti, resulting in the two bonding a bit over their artistic endeavours. Through their similar beliefs in how the people who control the world of Ever After are totally screwing the innocent people of Ever After over, and the murky beginnings of a friendship through art and theatre, trust begins to be established. Sage finds River’s secrecy and their idea of a New World Order slightly unnerving though, as he’s worried about the potential of the world becoming worse. This leads to some tension and awkwardness between Sage and River, even after they establish a sense of trust. Despite such reservations, Sage sometimes helps River in some ways. He’s given River a place to hide amongst theatre equipment, he’s used ventriloquism to throw Blondie or Mirriah off River’s trial once or twice, and he has offered some costuming tips for River to disguise better. Nevertheless, Sage is still praying that aiding River is him doing something good for the world, and not something that would cause his downfall. Acquaintances Charmaine Lexwington Sage's favourite thing about this fairy is that she is shorter than him and he hangs around her to feel tall. Kristan Tell Sage knows of Kristan's sociopolitical exploits, respects them, but thinks that they're ultimately ineffective. Kristan, to Sage, is one of the flock - a sheep who believes the higher-up sheep (like, for instance, the monarchy and the school and some governments) are the wolves, and ignore those who actually pull at puppetstrings (Authors). Nevertheless, Sage can't complain too much. At least Kristan is aware of any injustices present, and is working towards fixing them. And his opera performances, too, are pretty darn good. Icarus Juniper TBA Daulis Song TBA Pet A collection of stuffed toys and porcelain dolls. Sage keeps these in the glass cabinet on his bookshelf, and refuses to let people touch them. These toys and dolls are said to be "sinisterly creepy". Romance Sage thinks of romance as a connection of "anima and psyche, a relationship that transcends all logic". If asked if he would ever find his own romance, he would bluntly reply that he knows no one who matches him in mind and soul. Enemies He claims that his only enemy is "the system". What is the system? Sage defines it as the government and most monarchies in the world. Most importantly though, he declares that the most malevolent forces at work are "the Authors". Category:Subpages